Insoles are primarily designed to be inserted into the shoe for the purpose of providing support for various surfaces of the foot. In addition to support, they also function to cushion the foot within the shoe during normal walking, running and/or standing. The cushioning effect is a function of both the design of the insole and the material with which the insole is fabricated. For example, present insoles utilize polyethylene to provide a certain degree of resiliency for the insole. However, the resilient effect provided by these insoles is minimal since this material has less than approximately 10 percent resiliency. This results in a relatively hard insole disposed adjacent the sole of the foot and the heel therefor.
Since a large portion of the weight of an individual is supported on the heel with the toes primarily providing balance, it is important that an insole provide increased cushioning to the heel. When the weight is shifted from one foot to another when walking or running, it is necessary to absorb any shocks that are present when the heel strikes the ground. The heel itself provides a certain degree of hydraulic cushioning internal thereto to reduce the shock. However, there exists a need for additional shock absorption that can be provided by an insole. This shock absorption is not provided by present insoles in that the structure thereof and the material that they are fabricated from does not provide the requisite amount of shock absorption for the heel or foot.